


Dance With Me...

by zibal_01



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Prostitution, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:45:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zibal_01/pseuds/zibal_01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack meets a young Ianto in a night club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Me...

** Dance With Me... **

He could feel the eyes on him as he allowed his body to gyrate on the dance floor.  Turning, his eyes met those of his observer.  The older man, dressed in period military, approached, causing his stomach to flip.

Jack Harkness had watched the young man dancing night after night, always from a distance, never approaching him.  Tonight, he changed that.  Tonight, their eyes had met, and Jack had been drawn to the dance floor.

Wordlessly seeking the young man's permission, Jack's hands lighted on his hips, pulling him close.  The young man's eyes closed, giving himself over to the sensations; the music vibrating through him; the hands on his hips; the warm breath on his neck.

They danced until the phone in Jack's pocket vibrated, returning them both to the packed dance floor.  He released the young man from his grip, leaving him standing there.

*****

Jack found himself in the same nightclub the following night.  He watched the young man dance; watched him grind his body into faceless, nameless men, until his eyes met Jack's.  Holding Jack's eyes, the young man beckoned him to join him.

They danced slowly, bodies pressed tightly together.  The young man could feel Jack's cock, hard, against his leg.  He wondered if Jack would ever ask him for more than a dance, and what he would say if he did.

Again, Jack's phone took him away from the young man.  Once more, the young man was left alone on the dance floor.

*****

It was several weeks before Jack had the opportunity to return to the nightclub.  The young man was nowhere to be seen.  Jack sighed, but decided to stay.  He watched the men on the dance floor, hot, sweaty bodies grinding together, the atmosphere charged.

Jack had decided to leave when a soft voice spoke to him.  "Not leaving before our dance, I hope?"  Jack looked up into the clear blue eyes of the young man.  He smiled.

"How about letting me buy you a drink?"  The young man nodded, sliding into the seat opposite Jack's as Jack headed to the bar.  The young man watched him go.

*****

Jack slipped back into his seat, placing the drinks on the table.

"Jack Harkness," he introduced himself.

"Jones, Ianto Jones," the young man responded.

"So, Jones, Ianto Jones, what brings you down here night after night?"  Ianto looked down at his drink.  Jack lifted Ianto's chin, holding his head in place.  "How much would it cost me to take you home?"  Ianto had the decency to blush, colour rising in his cheeks.  His eyes held Jack's, searching for an answer.  He didn't find one.  Finally, after a long silence, Jack changed the subject.  "Do you want to dance?"

That, Ianto could answer.  He smiled.  "Yep.  Drink up."  They finished their drinks, then Jack led Ianto to the dance floor.  They danced, hands roaming, groins grinding.  Ianto dropped his head onto Jack's shoulder, his hot breath teasing over Jack's neck.  Jack's breathing hitched, hands pulling Ianto closer.

They danced until the nightclub closed; Jack returning to the Hub; Ianto looking for an undiscerning client - one who was unconcerned about the age of the rent boy they hired.  He needed a bed for the night, but he didn't want Jack like that.  He wanted Jack to want him too, not to treat him like the rent boy he was.

*****

The weeks passed, Jack and Ianto meeting regularly at the nightclub, dancing the nights away; Jack never questioning Ianto about his "career"; Ianto never offering Jack his services, until one night, a month before Ianto turned 16, Jack turned to him.  "Do you have anywhere to stay tonight?"

Ianto looked surprised.  "Not yet," he admitted.  "I-I usually sort that out after you've left."

Jack took Ianto's face in his hands, eyes holding the younger man's.  "Would you like to come home with me?" he asked softly.

Ianto's eyes widened.  He had not expected Jack to ask him home.  Ianto glanced away.  Taking a deep breath, he returned his eyes to meet Jack's.  "Yes."


End file.
